shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasagne/Personality and Relationships
Personality At the beginning of the Underground Arc, little was known about Lasagne's personality. However whenever he was first revealed he was mention by one of the soldier members of Underground. They had commented that Lasagne seemed to be a creepy guy, most of the time he doesn't seem to talk to others. He just stands in the background overseeing events, unlike with his partner Waffle. Lasagne had been shown to be an extremely calm man, who had used respectful dialogue as he addresses others. He doesn't show signs of anger nor arrogance, unlike with his partner. Lasagne seems to be the brains out of the two, he is a patience and observing man. Uszka had commented that Lasagne's own wits could match his own, however, Lasagne doesn't seem to be aware of his intelligences. As shown during the fight with Hurro, Waffle had Lasagne how he figured out Hurro's powers. So most of the time, Lasagne appears to play dumb and acts this way to lower the opponents guard. However, later in the Underground arc. Lasagne had spoken he first sentence within the arc. He seemed to have used a solid and somewhat confident voice to Hurro, asking him to please reconsider their offer and just hear them out. Lasagne was very confident in that he was able to convince Hurro to do this and it shown that Lasagne is somewhat persuasive. But like his partner, Lasagne does have a hidden desire to have fame, fortune and to become a powerful broker much like Ribeye. So he isn't scared to step on some toes in order to get what he wishes, Lasagne had commented that both he and Waffle to grip tightly to their plan. He is willing to turn the tables even on Waffle if it means that he would be able to become a powerful broker. Relationships Underground It is still unclear as to what his relationship was with the Underground before he and Waffle betrayed the group. But as stated by Ribeye, he seemed to have been pleased with Lasagne's work and making him a capo. He seemed to have had a enough trust in Lasagne to make the right judgement for the organization. While Waffle and Lasagne seemed to hang around each other, so it wasn't shown that Lasagne had any other interaction with the members (outside with Hurro and his group). But after their betrayal and trying to eliminate Ribeye, most of their feelings are now a hatred to each other. Lasagne had stated that he originally had joined up with the organization to try and work his way up the ranks to become Consigliere. but seeming that Ribeye had over looked him, Lasagne had thought that the Underground wasn't worthy for him. So both parties want to get rid of the other, Ribeye as of now had put out a hit and have tasked Kremówka and her group to go after Waffle and Lasagne. Waffle Lasagne and Waffle have a very strong relationship, since they were both partners they both have a natural respect for each other. Enough that they both had come up with a plan to try to take over the Underground, they seem to work very well with the other. But there have been a few comical moment when they had argued, such examples as whenever Lasagne had corrected Waffle on several occasions. Pequeño Diablo Pequeño Diablo is Lasagne's pet and it seems to very loyal to Lasagne, Lasagne allows his pet to remain his shoulders most of the times. But on command, it would go out and attack its opponents, Lasagne also seems to hate using Pequeño Diablo as a gun. He commented that he seems to enjoy it whenever it is in its hybrid form. But Pequeño Diablo is extremely protective of its master, as it even bit Waffle's finger whenever he had pointed to Lasagne and yelled at him for messing up. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages